


Мне нужна ваша помощь...

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ по отношению к походу. У Бильбо серьезная проблема. Мирный хоббит не может сам ее решить. В городе он случайно знакомится с гномом, который за достойную плату берется за любую работу. Так Бильбо нанимает Торина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Извините...  
\- Чего? - человек остановился, оглянулся и пошел дальше.  
\- Извините, вы не подскажете?  
Его толкнули локтем в затылок.  
\- Простите, вы не могли бы...  
Чужой плащ хлестнул его по лицу. Его просто-напросто не замечали. Люди проходили мимо, не обращая внимания, и Бильбо в последний момент успел отпрыгнуть от проехавшей по широкой улице повозке.  
\- Можно бы и повежливее! - закричал хоббит вслед повозке, потеряв терпение. Он поправил пряжку походного плаща и пошел по узкому тротуару, уже не сопротивляясь людскому потоку.

Город просто кишел людьми, туда-сюда сновали дети, и Бильбо подумал, что это была дурацкая идея - отправиться сюда. Водопровод вышел из строя, но ни сам Бильбо, ни Хэмфаст, который неплохо управлялся с механизмами, не смогли его починить. Болджер предложил починить, сильно упростив систему, и избавиться от небольшого удобного насоса, но Бильбо хотел, чтоб все работало, как раньше. Уж люди-то должны были понимать в этом не меньше, чем хоббиты.

Оказалось, что найти подходящего мастера в этом море громадин - куда сложнее, чем думал Бильбо. Он топал вместе с толпой по широкой улице, и не знал, куда ему податься, когда толпа вдруг вылилась на широкую площадь, украшенную лентами, флагами и цветами.  
\- Ярмарка... - пробормотал Бильбо, услышав крики зазывал и громкую музыку, - ах я остолоп!  
Как раз в эти дни в городе проходила ярмарка, и множество торговцев наводнили город. К человеческим крикам, спорам и разговорам примешивалась не только музыка, но и мычание, ржание, гогот.

\- Яблоки! - раздался выкрик над самым ухом. - Покупайте карамельные яблоки!  
Бильбо едва не подпрыгнул, но потом купил яблоко, поинтересовавшись, не знает ли продавец подходящего мастера. К сожалению, продавец оказался нездешним, и Бильбо разочарованно пошел дальше, облизывая карамель. Он приценился к толстеньким пушистым кроликам, и едва не купил замечательного откормленного гуся, такого огромного, что, наверное, будь Бильбо чуточку поменьше, он мог бы уехать на нем домой верхом. Продавец охотно торговался, и Бильбо в последний момент отказался от сделки - со здоровенным гусем подмышкой он точно никого не нашел бы. Взамен он купил хорошенького молочного поросенка и получил в подарок нанизанные на веревку орехи.

\- Скажите, - поинтересовался он, ссыпая сдачу в кошелек для мелочи и запихивая его поглубже в карман, - а вы не знаете, есть ли в городе мастера по ремонту водопровода?  
\- Попробуйте зайти в ремесленный квартал, - посоветовал тот, - выйдите с площади через западный проход, потом налево до зеленого забора, свернете, и прямо, прямо, прямо, пока не упретесь в большую вывеску «Товары Хэла». Там-то и будет ремесленный квартал.  
\- Спасибо! – воскликнул Бильбо, глянул на свое добро и нацепил бесы из орехов на шею, подхватил похрюкивающего в мешке поросенка подмышку, а недоеденное яблоко – в зубы.

Объяснение, которое он постарался запомнить, быстро выветрилось из головы. Западные ворота остались позади, а зеленых заборов было полным-полно. Бильбо понял, что заблудился, задворки людского города показались ему совсем неприветливыми и безлюдными. Он пожалел, что взял с собой так много денег, к тому же треклятый поросенок был плохо связан и активно брыкался, похрюкивая в мешке.  
\- Сиди смирно, - прикрикнул на него Бильбо, шлепнул по обтянутому тканью боку, поросенок взвизгнул и задрыгался так, чтоб хоббит едва не упал. Пытаясь удержать мешок, Бильбо резко развернулся и въехал носом в чье-то твердое плечо.  
\- Осторожнее! - раздался звучный голос, но Бильбо уже успел уронить мешок. Поросенок живо выпутался из него, дрыгнул упитанными ножками и усвистал сквозь дыру в зеленом заборе.  
\- Стой! - заорал хоббит, подбежал к забору, силясь перепрыгнуть через него, но забор был чересчур высок. Опустившись на колени, он посмотрел в дыру, но поросенка и след простыл.  
\- Проклятье, - застонал он, стиснув кулаки и ударив по воздуху, - ну, уважаемый, это все из-за вас!

Он обернулся, чтоб высказать все, что думает о бестолковых людях, бесцельно шатающихся по улицам, и не видящим ничего ниже себя, но это был вовсе не человек. Это был гном, широкоплечий и мощный, как и положено всем гномам, в темно-синей рубашке и цепью на шее. Бильбо давным-давно не видел гномов, и замолк, беспомощно показывая руками на дыру, в которую усвистал поросенок.  
\- Надо быть внимательнее, - отрезал гном. – Не взваливайте на меня вашей вины.  
И он отвернулся, чтоб дальше идти по своим делам, но Бильбо так печально вздохнул, прислонившись спиной к забору, что гном остановился.

\- Вот, возьмите, - проговорил он сердито, порывшись в кошельке, и сунул несколько монет в руки хоббиту, - и в следующий раз хорошенько связывайте лапы своим покупкам.  
\- Ну что вы, - пробормотал Бильбо, держа деньги в пригоршне. Стиснул их, потом протянул монеты обратно.  
\- Вы выглядели таким несчастным, будто лишились последнего ужина, - буркнул гном, забрав деньги.  
\- У меня остались орехи, - криво улыбнулся Бильбо, потом посмотрел на гнома, - меня печалит другая проблема. Дело в том, что я в городе с самого утра, но нигде не могу найти мастера.  
\- Мастера? – приподнял бровь тот.  
\- Понимаете, у меня поломался кухонный водопровод, - сбивчиво принялся объяснять Бильбо, - все плавает в мыльной воде, насос не работает, я чистил сток, но бесполезно… ничего не могу понять.  
\- И что бы вы хотели?  
\- Мне нужен был человек, разбирающийся в этом. Ну или не человек, - пробормотал Бильбо, - любой, кто способен разобрать и починить. Моя нора не очень далеко отсюда.  
\- Торин Дубощит, - чуть поклонился вдруг гном, - к вашим услугам.

***

Солнце село в облака, погода ощутимо хмурилась, и по тракту гулял холодный западный ветер, и Бильбо порадовался тому, что на нем теплый суконный плащ. Они едва-едва успели выйти из города до закрытия ворот.

Бильбо слегка побаивался своего мрачного попутчика – Торин, в светло-синем плаще шагал рядом, не произнося ни слова. В какой-то момент Бильбо вновь ощутил тяжесть денег в секретном внутреннем кармане и подумал, что это был очень опрометчивый поступок – идти по пустынному тракту вместе с незнакомцем.

Деревья поднимали свои черные ветви к затянутой тучами луне, где-то вдалеке сверкнула молния, а Торин все молчал, шагая вперед. Густые кусты высились по сторонам дороги, и вокруг не было ни души. Бильбо исподтишка разглядывал серьезное, сосредоточенное выражение лица своего попутчика, и даже открыл было рот, чтоб сообщить гному, что готов отдать ему все деньги – лишь бы тот не вздумал отнять их силой.  
\- Что-то не так? – спросил Торин, заметив его волнение.  
\- Да нет, что вы, - отозвался Бильбо, но потом выдохнул, - так тихо вокруг. Жуть.  
\- Не бойтесь, - отозвался тот, и чуть откинул плащ, демонстрируя рукоять секиры, - я как-нибудь сумею вас защитить.  
\- О, - только и смог сказать Бильбо в ответ. У него слегка отлегло от сердца.  
\- Или же вы не доверяете мне? – проговорил Торин задумчиво, взгляд удивительно светлых голубых глаз остановился на хоббите.  
\- Нет, что вы! – наигранно громко воскликнул тот.  
\- Что ж, - чуть кивнул Торин и уставился вдаль, - имеете право.

Бильбо смутился так сильно, что почувствовал, как горят кончики его ушей. Он не знал, что еще можно сказать, и как ответить, но тут гроза нагнала их, и с неба хлынул дождь.  
\- Далеко до вашего дома? – спросил Торин, накинув капюшон.  
\- Нет, не очень, - воскликнул хоббит, перекрикивая гром, - бегом – еще часа полтора.  
И они побежали под проливным дождем, вода текла по плотному сукну, постепенно пропитывая его, но ветра не было, да и дождь казался теплым, грибным.

***

\- Мой папенька, - улыбнулся Бильбо, когда они добрались, наконец, до Шира, - очень хорошо обставил нору. Маменька была из более знатной семьи, и папеньке пришлось постараться.  
Торин кивнул ему, откидывая насквозь промокший капюшон. Дождь уже кончился, и размокший тракт хлюпал под ногами. Здесь, в Шире, дорога была не такой утоптанной, и даже поросла мелкой травой.  
\- К сожалению, не знаю, кто делал водопровод – сами понимаете, это все было построено до моего рождения, - продолжил Бильбо, показывая путь.

Он откинул низенькую калитку, пропуская гнома внутрь, быстро распахнул круглую дверь.  
Торин зашел внутрь, оглядываясь и осматриваясь в темноте, пока Бильбо слегка суетливо чиркал спичками, зажигая свечи большой люстры. Вода текла с них обоих, собираясь в лужицы на полу.  
\- Позвольте ваш плащ, - сказал Бильбо, когда свечи, наконец, были зажжены. Торин кивнул и снял его, и хоббит умчался куда-то вместе с ними. В норе не было земляного пола, а сверху не торчали сорняки, и вообще не было видно земли. До сих пор Торин слабо представлял себе задачу «починить водопровод в норе», но сейчас все стало на свои места.

\- Уютно у вас, - сдержанно проговорил Торин, проходя в зал, где Бильбо, развесив плащи, уже зажигал камин.  
\- Мне тоже нравится, - улыбнулся Бильбо, и жестом пригласил его на кухню, - хотите чаю, Торин… о нет!  
На полу кухни разлилось мыльное море, пузыристое и мутное, в котором плавали картофельные и морковные очистки, луковая шелуха и комки волос самого Бильбо.  
\- Нет! – застонал Бильбо и едва не вытолкал гнома из кухни. – Позвольте, я тут все уберу.  
\- Пока вы будете убирать, - Торин стиснул его плечи и чуть встряхнул взволнованного хоббита, - у вас новая лужа натечет. Надо в первую очередь перекрыть воду.  
И, пока Бильбо метался по своей норе, собирая воду в ведро, выливая ее за порог, Торин стянул длинные волосы лентой, закатал рукава, и, разложив прямо на буфете инструменты, принялся за работу.

Бильбо раздосадовано сопел, собирая содержимое мусорного ведра, плавающее по кухне. Торин, разобравший насос и отвинтивший трубы, мешал ему убраться, и даже прикрикнул, когда Бильбо попытался подлезть к буфету с тряпкой. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как прогуляться до колодца, набрать воды и поставить чайник на огонь в гостиной.

Время шло, постепенно переходя из поздней ночи перейти в рассветный час, а Бильбо, закутавшись в халат, сидел на стуле, попивая уже остывший чай и смотрел в спину Торина, возившегося с раковиной.  
\- Все, - неожиданно объявил тот, и распрямился, поднявшись. – Проверяйте, мистер Бэггинс.  
Бильбо отставил в сторону чашку, и, ступая по высохшему полу, подошел к нему. Покрутив краны, он убедился, что вода стекает туда, куда ей и положено, и не собирается в раковине, он обернулся к Торину. Тот стоял с таким видом, будто был готов взять деньги и уйти.  
\- Большое спасибо вам, - чуть поклонился Бильбо и посмотрел на него взволнованно. – Я надеюсь, Торин, вы останетесь на чашку чая?  
\- Уже поздно.  
\- Скорее уже рано, - чуть улыбнулся Бильбо, - ваш плащ еще не высох, и сами вы тоже…  
Торин хотел возразить ему, но потом, чуть поразмыслив, согласно кивнул.

***

Бильбо не рискнул предложить ему халат, подозревая, что на гноме ткань затрещит по швам, но, кажется, Торину было вполне комфортно в кресле у огня. Он вновь распустил жесткие густые волосы по плечам и безотрывно смотрел в огонь. В свете костра его казались прозрачными, как вода.  
\- Чай, - сказал Бильбо, ставя поднос рядом с ним, - и сдоба. К сожалению, вчерашняя.  
Торин скептически глянул на выпечку.  
\- У меня есть домашняя копченая колбаса, - добавил Бильбо, - и сыр.  
Усмехнувшись, Торин кивнул, и, пока хоббита не было, стянул с тарелки вчерашнюю сдобу и принялся есть.

\- Я тут подумал, - Бильбо принес тарелку с нарезкой и замер на пороге, - может, ты заодно посмотришь водопровод в ванной?  
\- А с ним что-то не в порядке?  
\- Пока нет, но мало ли. Конечно, не прямо сейчас, - вновь заговорил он быстро и сбивчиво, - я постелю тебе в комнате для гостей. Я живу один, и у меня тут просторно…  
\- Хорошо, - негромко ответил Торин и взял чашку с чаем.  
Огонь тихо трещал в камине.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующее утро Бильбо проснулся с первыми петухами. Прокравшись осторожно мимо гостевой спальни, он не удержался и заглянул внутрь: Торин крепко спал, завернувшись в покрывало. Одежда его была аккуратно сложена на стуле у кровати, и там же стояли его тяжелые сапоги. Бильбо сам себе подивился - как можно было привести домой незнакомца, оставить его ночевать, и уснуть самому? Но проходимцы и воры не будут спать, раздевшись. Бильбо поймал себя на мысли, что ему очень хотелось бы, чтоб Торин и правда был таким, каким казался - серьезным, честным, умелым. И не рискуя разбудить гнома, Бильбо вышел из гостевой спальни и прокрался в кухню.

Хоббит давно уже привык жить один. Его холостяцкая нора полностью соответствовала требованиям одинокого мужчины среднего возраста, и не нуждалась в женской руке. В мужской обычно тоже - Бильбо чинил все самостоятельно, и только происшествие с водопроводом нарушило привычное течение жизни.

На завтрак Бильбо первым делом испек себе блинчики - какие любил сам, а потом решил сделать омлет, и вспомнив о Торине, порезал копченое мясо на мелкие полоски.

Торин явился на запах блинчиков - умытый, одетый и опрятный. Застыв на пороге кухни, он принялся оглядывать деревянные панели, скрывающие грубую каменную отделку норы.  
\- Интересно придумано, - пробормотал он, постучал согнутым пальцем, а потом обернулся к Бильбо. - Доброго утра, мистер Бэггинс.  
\- Просто Бильбо, - отозвался тот, взбалтывая в миске молоко с яйцом, - И вам доброго утра, присаживайтесь.  
Торин не заставил просить себя дважды и уселся за стол, разглядывая стопку блинчиков, на которой таял кусок сливочного масла.  
\- Вы любите омлет, Торин?  
\- Ничего не имею против, - сказал тот, усмехнувшись, - надеюсь, он не входит в оплату моих услуг.  
\- Ну что вы, - Бильбо разлил омлет на две сковородки сразу, сразу же зашипело, зашкворчало, и приятный запах разнесся по кухне.

\- Не упусти я вчера поросенка, можно было устроить шикарный ужин, - задумался Бильбо, всыпая мясо, помидоры и ломтики сладкого перца. - Теперь разве что к выходным.  
\- Так долго я у вас не задержусь, - покачал головой Торин, расценив его слова как приглашение, и Бильбо слегка смутился, - думаю, управлюсь до вечера. Что вы хотели проверить, кроме ванной комнаты?  
\- Нора большая, - отозвался Бильбо, - я перекрыл некоторые ходы, чтоб не было холодно зимой, и, мне кажется, в одном отнорке перегнили перекрытия. Быть может, заменить, или поставить какие-то подпорки...  
\- Хммм, - сказал Торин, что-то прикидывая в уме, - замена балки обойдется вам недешево. Но я посмотрю, - он уставился на Бильбо, - попробуем заменить так, чтоб не драть с вас втридорога.  
\- Мне важно качество, - хоббит лопаточкой сложил омлет пополам, поджарил еще чуть-чуть и, переложив, на тарелку и поставил перед ним.  
\- За качество не беспокойтесь, - отозвался Торин, терпеливо дождался, когда хоббит тоже сядет за стол, и начал есть.  
Воцарилась тишина, и Бильбо задумчиво ел, пытаясь придумать тему для разговора. Все, что приходило в голову, казалось ему несерьезным, и остаток завтрака прошел в молчании.

А после завтрака Торин, поблагодарив, вновь принялся за работу. Бильбо то и дело сновал в ванную за вещами, которые внезапно оказались очень нужными, и Торин сердито хмыкал - видимо, не любил, чтоб ему мешали. И Бильбо, которому было очень интересно, пришлось сновать в ванную пореже, чтоб не нервировать и не раздражать гнома.  
Устроившись в гостиной, он попытался доесть остатки блинчиков и почитать книжку, но ничего не мог понять, то цепляясь взглядом за одну и ту же фразу, то пропуская махом целые абзацы.  
Наконец, он отложил это бесполезное занятие и решил перебрать бумаги, которых у него скопилось великое множество, и ответить на письма. Письмами он занимался до самого обеда, потеряв счет времени и покуривая трубочку прямо за работой.

\- Мистер Бэггинс? - раздался голос у его плеча, и Бильбо едва не выронил трубку.  
\- Да-да?  
\- Я закончил, принимайте работу.  
Бильбо закивал и пошел в ванную. Удивительно, однако, отлично работающий насос обрадовал его меньше, чем он ожидал.

***

\- Да, запустили вы... - выдохнул Торин, оказавшись в дальней комнате левого отнорка. Бильбо виновато развел руками:  
\- Эта часть норы всегда пустовала.  
\- А грунт в этой части чуть более сырой, - определил Торин, провел пальцами по камню черновой отделки. Окон здесь не было, но сыростью не пахло. - Зимой не прогреваете помещение?  
\- Здесь нет, чересчур накладно. Да и смысла нет, я давно живу один.  
\- Жениться не хотите?  
\- Кто, я? - Бильбо нервно дернул себя за подтяжку, будто ему вот прямо сейчас предлагали, - нет, нет, не планирую пока что.  
\- В таком случае я бы посоветовал эту комнату законсервировать. А еще лучше и вовсе засыпать, - задумался Торин, проводя рукой по подгнившим перекрытиям. Бильбо с свечой в руке подобрался ближе, и отсветы ее засияли на металлических скобах.  
\- Засыпать, - хмыкнул Бильбо, поджал губы, - не хотелось бы.  
\- А какой вам прок от этих комнат? Их надо прогревать, иначе с каждой зимой состояние помещения будет ухудшаться. А это накладно, я согласен. Замена балки, и, скорее всего, боковых перекрытий влетит вам в копеечку, - сощурился Торин, прикидывая сумму, - нужно приобрести хорошее дерево, металл, и все это не считая моей работы. Нерационально. А засыпать комнату по всем правилам я согласен всего за двадцать монет золотом, при условии того, что за грунтом не придется далеко.  
Бильбо нахмурился, прикусил губу:  
\- Наверное, вы правы... Но эта нора для меня... Может, вы посмотрите, что можно сделать, и скажете, за сколько вы возьметесь?  
\- Ну хорошо, - кисло согласился тот, - хотя я и предложил вам бюджетный вариант, как обещал.  
\- Спасибо, Торин, - чуть поклонился Бильбо и улыбнулся ему, - может, тут не так много работы, как вам кажется на первый взгляд? Посмотрите, скобы в полном порядке.  
\- Не знаю, не знаю, - пробормотал гном и потянулся к потолочному креплению. Бильбо тоже привстал на цыпочки, поднося свечу повыше.  
\- Скобы надо менять, - решил Торин.  
\- Мне кажется, они вполне надежны.  
\- Думаете, я хочу развести вас на деньги? - нахмурился тот, - да они проржавели!  
\- Нет, они не могли проржаветь, во всей норе скобы креплений из хорошей стали, - возразил Бильбо, нахмурившись.  
\- Значит, здесь строитель сэкономил на материале.  
\- Но...  
\- Что вы со мной спорите?! - возмутился Торин, - видно же, что здесь их можно пальцами вырвать из пазов.  
И в подтверждение своим словам, гном ухватился за скобу, расшатал и вытянул ее легко, как цирюльник - больной зуб.  
\- Вот видите!  
Но Бильбо не смотрел на скобу. Он уставился на тяжелую балку, которая легко выворотила своим весом остальные проржавевшие скобы, покачнулась и замерла над ними без опоры. Торин поймал направление его взгляда и в ту же секунду бросился на хоббита, сбив его с ног и закрыв собой, а балка тут же приземлилась с гулким ударом.  
Земля вздрогнула, подняв слой пыли.  
\- Торин! - выдохнул Бильбо, придавленный им и балкой сверху. - Ох, простите! Балка, оказывается, держалась на честном слове... Я думал, она надежнее закреплена.

Но Торин не ответил, и Бильбо пришлось самому вывернуться из-под него, ободрав спину о камень.  
\- Хорошо, что боковые перекрытия в порядке, иначе бы нас с вам тут и похоронило, - заворчал хоббит, отряхивая бриджи. - Ладно, я согласен, что скобы тоже нужно заменить, Торин. Торин?

Пришибленный гном раскинулся на полу, не двигаясь. Балка незакрепленным концом лежала на нем, и Бильбо прижался к стене, едва дыша.

О нет. Только не насмерть!

В голове у хоббита пронеслось сразу множество страшных картин - от мести гномов за своего до ужасных идей спрятать тело, но Бильбо пересилил себя, и, опустившись на колени, прислушался к дыханию Торина и взял его руку в свою. Собственное сердце колотилось так часто, что Бильбо не сразу уловил пульс гнома, но, услышав его, он понял, что тот жив.  
Напряжение и страх схлынули, отпустили мгновенно, и Бильбо наверняка свалился бы, если б стоял на ногах.  
\- Ох, Торин, - только и смог выговорить он, стискивая его запястье. Теперь ему стало жаль гнома, который закрыл его собой - Бильбо точно не выдержал бы удара балкой по голове.  
\- Торин! - пробормотал он, не зная, что делать. Ухватив гнома подмышки, Бильбо с трудом выволок его в коридор отнорка. С тревогой глянул назад - но кровавого следа за ним не тянулось.  
\- Вот и славно, - пропыхтел хоббит, обливаясь потом, - сейчас я вас... фуф... оттащу в комнату, вы полежите и придете в себя. Договорились, Торин?  
Торин опять не ответил, но Бильбо, надеясь, что гном все еще жив, упорно тащил его через нору.

Поясница ныла так, будто он весь день пересаживал цветы в палисаднике - должно быть, палисадник был размером с поле для крокета. Самым сложным оказалось положить гнома на кровать - и Бильбо догадался его разуть. Кованые сапоги весили немало, и без них Торин стал немного полегче, но Бильбо все равно чуть не вывернул ему руку.  
\- Если б вы хоть немного... - просопел он, затаскивая его на кровать, - хоть немного помогли мне, все было бы гораздо проще!

Наконец, Торин был возложен, и Бильбо позволил себе отдышаться. Теперь можно было звать доктора, подумал он, вытирая лоб платком. Можно было бы и раньше позвать на помощь, но Бильбо об этом не подумал - и сейчас корил себя за это.

\- Зачем вы вывернули эту треклятую скобу, - вопросил Бильбо, промокая лоб, - я поверил бы вам на слово. Ну... Почти поверил. Молчите? Сейчас я сбегаю за доктором. Лежите и никуда не уходите.

***

\- Хэмфаст! - воскликнул Бильбо, подбегая к садовнику, - Хэмфаст!  
\- Что? - нахмурился тот, воткнув вилы в землю, - случилось что-то?  
\- Да, - выдохнул Бильбо и, привалившись к забору, продолжил прерывисто, - сбегай за доктором в Большие Ямы.  
\- Чего это? Вы что, захворали, что ли?  
\- Не я, - покачал головой тот, - мой... знакомый. Я не могу оставить его. Сбегай, пожалуйста.  
\- Сбегаю, сбегаю, - хмуро фыркнул тот и, не торопясь, потопал по дороге.  
\- Побыстрее, Хэмфаст! Пожалуйста! - крикнул Бильбо, не надеясь особо на результат, но тот пошел чуточку быстрее.

А Бильбо, чуть отдышавшись, вернулся к Торину. Тот лежал, где оставили, но дышал исправно, и сердце его ритмично, четко билось.  
\- Ох, Торин, я так виноват. Надо мне было послушать вас, - вздохнул хоббит и присел на краешек кровати. Зачем-то взял гнома за руку и принялся поглаживать крепкие пальцы, грубоватые и мозолистые на ощупь.

\- С кем это ты разговариваешь, Бильбо? - раздался голос у дверей. Бильбо едва не свалился, выскочив в коридор, но было поздно: Розалинда, Гербера и Эглантин уже просочились в нору.  
\- Дамы! - воскликнул Бильбо, окидывая их взглядом. - Что вы хотели? Я сейчас ужасно занят!  
\- Говорят, ты послал за доктором? - спросила Розалинда, пытаясь обойти его, - зачем это тебе доктор? Может, я помогу?  
\- С каких это пор ты умеешь врачевать? - Бильбо уперся рукой в стену.  
\- С детства, - фыркнула та, - кроме того, я не раз была повитухой.  
\- Повитухи не требуется, - Бильбо попытался собрать любопытных хоббитянок в охапку. - Хотите чаю, дамы?  
\- А кто это у тебя заболел? - Эглантин бросила на него взгляд, - расскажи!  
\- Неважно, один мой... знакомый. На кухню, на кухню!

Разливать чай, стоя в дверях кухни, оказалось тем еще удовольствием, но Бильбо справился, раздав всем чашки, и себе заодно налил - покрепче да послаще, чтоб успокоиться.  
\- Бэггинс, Бэггинс, - заворчала Гербера, - как ни крути, а странный ты хоббит.  
\- Обычный я, - возразил тот, - вечно вам все не так и не эдак. Придираетесь, сударыня.  
\- Нет, Бильбо, - согласилась с соседкой Розалинда, - есть в тебе какая-то...  
\- Шило, - подсказала Гербера.  
\- Да-да, есть.  
\- Может, хватит меня обсуждать? - фыркнул Бильбо, который хотел вернуться к гному и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
\- Жениться тебе надо, Бильбо, - посоветовала Розалинда.  
\- Еще чего!  
\- Ты все тянешь да тянешь, - заворчала Гербера, - как кота за хвост. Скоро дотянешься.  
\- Дурное дело нехитрое, - отмахнулся Бильбо. - Всегда успею.  
\- Почему это дурное?  
\- А хорошее дело браком не назовут! - вспомнил он любимую присказку бабушки, за что был предан поруганию. Рискуя вконец поссориться с соседками, Бильбо хотел уже выставить их за дверь, как вдруг раздался звонок.


End file.
